The Ethric Guild
The Ethric Guild is a very secretive society of Arkn magi in Universe X. They are known for being exceptionally skilled at using their latent powers; their purpose is not only to train others in the trade, but to act as magical freelancers. Their center of operations is the massive building known as Celephais, located in Hazedya'kuro. Powers and Abilities One can purchase their services in order to help with building, make items of special properties, hunt down troublesome people/monsters, and various other things that mages could be employed for. They specialize in all types of Ethric usage, from sigil-making to the Bardic craft. Entrance Candidacy Entrance into the Ethric Guild is a secretive process. In order to be considered for membership, an Arkn must first earn the guild's attention by performing an exceptional feat, typically making something or performing a huge task. The candidate must solve three riddles, and tell the answers to Ethric tome merchants, who will send word back to the Ethric Guild. Initiation If the Guild is satisfied with the candidate's answers, the individual will be kidnapped by the Guild (at a time of the Guild's choosing), and must undergo an intensive ritual. It is uncertain what this ritual entails, other than that it involves receiving an Ethric tattoo depicting the Guild's special insignia, usually on their shoulder or arm. Apprenticeship Once the initiation process is completed, the Initiate will train under a master mage for several years. The mage is often chosen at random, though sometimes certain mages will be allowed to choose their apprentice. It is not unusual for a mage to train multiple apprentices at one time. During their apprenticeship, the Initiate will undergo multiple tests in order to test their training (and prove their worth). Once the Initiate reaches a certain point in their apprenticeship, they are allowed to choose an area (or multiple areas, if talented enough) of specialty concerning their ethric abilities. These areas include the making of magical items, strixa-work, plantcraft, firecraft, and war casting (among others). Many end up failing their apprenticeship, or find themselves the target of their master’s ire. These failed initiates are allowed to leave the organization, but are sworn to secrecy about what they’ve learned. Many of these failed initiates, once they've left, are forced to act as spies and informants for the Guild in various other cities. Membership Once they pass through the apprenticeship, an initiate graduates to the status of a full Guild member. Initiates wear pale blue robes; full members wear silver robes that shimmer with a bluish tint. Normal guild members are often left to do what they wish, so long as they can submit a proper explanation to higher authorities for their actions. Many choose to use their time to experiment with their ethric abilities, but others go off to other places in order to formally research things of interest, teach initiates, undergo paid jobs as freelancers, and even (rarely) undertake secret tasks issued to them by the highest echelons of the Ethric Guild. Leaving the Ethric Guild as a normal or high-ranking member is not done lightly. It is said that if one wishes to leave, they must find another to take their place in the Guild. Understandably, this has led to a lot of forced initiations (though this wouldn't be common knowledge to any Arkn). Organization High Council The Ethric Guild is overseen by the High Council, a council of Arkn who are said to have prolonged their lifespans with magic. One member stands above the council as the Eldethrine, the one outright leader of the Guild. The current Eldethrine is a man named Kuranes, who is said to be a direct descendant of Kynes. Witch-Knights The Guild has an organization of elite mages under them serving as their spies and agents. This organization is called the Eldritch Knights of Celephais ''(or the Witch-Knights ''for short). The Witch-Knights often travel around the Lathrym, performing special tasks for the High Council. They also act as formal executioners and castigators, physically and mentally punishing those who go against the Guild. In Society The Guilld are feared and respected by the Miran'khai, who see them as worthy allies. Many high-ranking members of the Miran'khai (especially Kestors) are also members of the Ethric Guild. According to legend, it was one of Kynes' last decrees that the Ethric Guild must never do business with SEEKER, saying: "We will not bargain with those who turn entire realms into their playhouses." SEEKER has attempted to buy the services of the Guild many, many times, but has been turned down every single time. On the rare occasions that members of the Guild have ended up working for SEEKER, they have been forced to choose between one or the other (and, more often than not, have chosen the Guild). Category:Alliances Category:Universe X Category:Alliances (Universe X)